Welcome to Hyoutei Gakuen Host Club!
by Izaquix078
Summary: Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club is finally closing down due to Gakuto’s continuous school offense! Left with no other choice, Atobe suggested the most unimaginable thing of all! Now they will have to deal with crazed fans with their free time as hosts!ON HOLD


_Yeheey! Another story! It's been so long...so long! Well, please also enjoy this one too!_

* * *

**Title: **Welcome to Hyoutei Gakuen Host Club!

**Genre: **Pure Humor (or at least it's an attempt crack)

**Summary: **Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club is finally closing down due to Gakuto's continuous school offense! Left with no other choice, Atobe suggested the most unimaginable thing of all! Now they will have to deal with lots of crazed ladies with their free time as hosts. But of course, will they be able to make it on time before the tournament? Or better yet, will they be able to adjust to this new lifestyle?

**Warning:** May contain OCness and languages that are not appropriate for some readers. (Just to be in the safe side, okay? He he…)

X0X0X0X0X0X

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

It was just a sunny day at Hyoutei Gakuen wherein students are here and there doing whatever students are supposed to do. So of course, since there are also some students in this elite school who were absolutely doing nothing and were slacking off during practice because their magnificent captain was out of the moment, life in Hyoutei Gakuen was pretty seemed normal when all of a sudden…

BAM!

"BIG PROBLEM! THERE'S A BIG PROBLEM!" shouted the one and only acrobatic tennis player of Hyoutei, Mukahi Gakuto, as he marched inside the room, startling everyone with his presence who was occupying the place.

Oshitari shut his book and sighed. "What is it, Gakuto? Don't tell me you broke your pencil again?"

And then there's Oshitari Yuushi, the resident genius player. Really, it's not that he wasn't used to him being loud and all. It's just that today's relaxing moment is too precious to be wasted especially when the Club King is not around ordering them to run around till afternoon comes.

Mukahi looked at him. "What are you talking about? It's not about my pencil…although it's true that I broke it earlier today-"

"Geez, get to the point already." said the impatient Shishido Ryou. "Unless it's not stupid, then get on-"

"OUR TENNIS CLUB IS GOING TO BE DISINTEGRATED!"

Everyone inside the clubroom fell silent except for Jirou though because he was sleeping.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked. "Disintegrated I tell you! Our club's disintegrated! We should all panic like right about now!!"

Everyone blinked. They don't seem to believe him at all. Not because he's stupid or anything (although he can be one most of the time) but because it's unlikely to happen.

Or so they thought.

"Dude, do you even what you're saying?"

"O-of course I am!" Mukahi defended. "Disintegrated means…"

"…"

"It…it means…uh…"

"…"

"…What does it mean again?" He scratched his head.

"…"

"Uh…I think it means falling apart, Mukahi-san." Ootori whispered quite meekly.

"Oh"

"…"

"So anyways, as I was saying, our club's going to be disintegrated!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it so many times already. Tell me, why the heck do you say so? No, scratch that. Where in the world have you heard that stuff?" Shishido asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was eavesdropping." The latter answered with a shrug. "…on Atobe and the school principal's conversation."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shishido was practically screaming in his face now. "WHERE?!"

"On the roof"

"ON THE ROOF?!"

"Yeah, I was hiding on the roof."

"...Are you for like for real?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"…"

CREAK.

The tennis members (again with the exception of Jirou) swiftly whipped their heads and saw their mighty captain standing in the door, his face written in a firm expression as he walked inside the room.

This caught the member's attention so once he was able to stand in the center where the others can see him clearly, he faked a cough.

"Everyone, ore-sama has an announcement to make!"

"Announcement?"

"What is it?"

Atobe seemed a bit hesitant before speaking up. "Just now, ore-sama was called inside the principal's office to discuss a matter concerning our club."

"Eh? What do you mean, Atobe-san?" Ootori questioned. For some reason, he seemed nervous.

"From today onwards, our tennis club activities are going to be suspended for 6 months."

"Suspended?"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"So it's actually true...just like what Mukahi-senpai said!"

By now, everyone was freaking out when they heard the said announcement. Not that it wasn't surprising but still…

"How is that possible? I mean, what did we do for our club to be suspended like that?"

"YEAH, I MEAN...SUSPENDED IN 6 MONTHS? THAT'S LIKE…HALF A YEAR!"

"I believe I knew the very reason why." Oshitari suddenly turned his gaze on a certain redhead causing the others to follow his line of vision as well.

Mukahi blinked, looking surprised. "Eh? Why are you all staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Shishido crossed his arms. "Now that you mentioned it, I also recalled some stupid things he did for the past few days." He scoffed. "I think I wouldn't be surprised if something like this would happen."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything stupid!"

"Oh yeah, let's see." He paused, thinking. "You pissed off our chemistry teacher by continuously saying she had liposuction, wandering around the school in a towel causing a huge uproar against the school's female population, walking inside the girl's dressing room and restroom, randomly chasing out girls during practice, nearly destroying the tennis courts…ugh, there's too many of them that I couldn't even remember anymore!"

"And your point is…?"

"My point is that…IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE BORED FOR A WHOLE FREAKING 6 MONTHS! DAMN IT!"

"D-DON'T DAMN IT ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT THE TEACHER SUDDENLY BECAME SO THIN SEEING THAT SHE WAS SO FAT BEFORE AND THAT I WAS WANDERING AROUND THE SCHOOL HALF-NAKED! SOMEBODY TOOK MY CLOTHES WHEN I WAS SHOWERING AFTER PRACTICE! ALSO, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THE GIRL'S ROOMS HAPPENED TO BE WHERE MY CLOTHES WERE HIDDEN TOO!"

"…"

"AND IT IS SO NOT TRUE THAT I WAS CHASING OUT GIRLS, I WAS TRYING TO LET THEM DRINK MY HOMEMADE INUI JUICE. IT'S ALSO NOT TRUE THAT I NEARLY DESTOYED THE TENNIS COURTS BECAUSE HALF OF IT REALLY DID GET DESTROYED!"

"Please, stop yelling and fighting you two. This is not the time for it." Ootori pleaded with his insistent eyes. Well, he never does like violence or fighting in the first place. So don't blame him. He has very sensitive ears mind you.

"Ootori's right." Oshitari interfered somewhat calmly. "We must indeed conduct a plan to apologize to all the troubles Gakuto had done."

"That's highly impossible." Atobe stated matter-of-factly, waving his hand off. "Even though ore-sama did something outrageous such as bowing down in front of the principal as an apology, it was already decided and cannot be changed."

"YEAH AND BESIDES, WHY ARE WE THE ONE APOLOGIZING FOR THE THINGS THAT IDIOT HAD DONE?" He pointed his finger on the accused one. Poor Mukahi. "HE WAS THE ONE DOING IT FOR PETE'S SAKE!" He paused, recollecting his breath. "AND WHY OH WHY ARE WE DRAGGED INTO THIS?!"

"It's simple really. It's because all the accidents are connected to our club."

"…"

"All of them happened during tennis practice with an exception of him mouthing off about the teacher. That was during chemistry period."

"..."

"So generally speaking, we're also to be blamed for all the mischief he had done."

Then, Shishido slowly turned to the acrobat.

"I…hate…you."

"Oh don't worry; I feel the same way too!" He exclaimed with a glee.

"Ugh"

"S-so what now?" The timid player asked, quite unsure what to do. "What are we going to do? The tournament is coming up soon within a few months."

Shishido sighed. "That's another fucked up problem too."

"Ore-sama was told by the principal that if we can collect funds that will cover up the bill Gakuto destroyed within this month, our offense will be overlooked."

"Yeah right and how exactly are we supposed to do that?" The brown-haired player asked. "It was just 5 minutes ago that you announced that our club activities are suspended." He then stared at him. "Unless of course, you're paying it all off for us."

The club king gave him a look. "Don't be such a fool. There is no way ore-sama would waste his money for trivial things such as this."

The former twitched visibly. _Che, stupid rich of a bastard._

There was a sudden chuckle coming out from Atobe's lips as he continued, "Besides, ore-sama knew this would happen so ore-sama had already formulated an ingenious idea."

"And that is…?"

Suddenly, out of the blue, a stage came out from out of nowhere and there Atobe stood, a red rose on his left hand as lights randomly surrounded him.

He looked at them with such an unbeatable smile.

"This club will be temporary no longer be called Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club. From today onwards, your great ore-sama will now open a new club." He recollected his breath for a special effect and continued, "Now, let us all celebrate the birth of Hyoutei Gakuen's very first host club!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Did he just say host club? As in serving women with teas, entertainment and stuff?

Oh well, starting this very day, things will never be the same for everyone ever again.

* * *

_This is just the prologue so that's why the story's short and the next chapter comes the club's first day as hosts. I know this kinda resembles the Ouran High School Host Club series but who can blame me? They had way too many similarities!_

_Oh well, I do hope you like the story. Please send me your comments if there are any. Thank you for reading and have a good night...or day._

_Riza_


End file.
